Thanksgiving at the Dupain-Cheng's
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: Adrien, left alone on Thanksgiving, is invited to spend it with Marinette and her family. Reveal! Adrinette! #LetAdrienEat2017 (WRITTEN BEFORE SEASON 2)


Shandy: Everyone's writing Christmas fics.

Candy: So we decided that we would contribute to the wonderful holiday that is Thanksgiving, and support the #LetAdrienEat2017 .

Shandy: Without further ado- onto the story!

197659716926597395369572673562

"Adrien, your schedule for the next week is cleared- you're father is going on a business trip and you're not allowed to come. I will be going with him." Adrien sighed, honestly not surprised in this outcome.

"Of course." He muttered. Nathalie almost winced when she saw that blank expression on his face. His father had never seemed to care for the boy, and she had almost grown like a mother to him. Unfortunately, being a replacement for his mother was strictly out of the job description.

At least she was able to convince Gabriel to allow the boy to have fun.

"However, instead of putting you on house arrest, he has given you permission to go and visit whomever you please, as long as it is within the time range of 8:00 AM and 9:00 PM. Sleepovers are not permitted, and he highly stressed upon not seeing Mr. Lahiffe." Adrien glanced up at her and blinked a few times in shock. "He or I will call you daily- around 8 PM- to check up on you. You are always to answer, and if you don't the only reasonable explanations are showers, sleeping, and your phone being dead. You are expected to call back as fast as possible." A smile crept across his face and light and happiness danced in the blonde's emerald green eyes.

"Are you serious?" At Nathalie's nod, he perked up even more. He almost leapt out of his seat to give her a bone-crushing hug, but stopped last-minute when he remembered that he still had to be professional in his house. "Thank you, Nathalie. For telling me."

"Of course." Nathalie nodded, a small smile dancing across her lips before she smothered it. "Go on ahead to your room, Adrien."

"Good night, Nathalie." Adrien replied, but that goofy smile didn't break off of his face as he thought of a certain Princess he could visit.

Well, she wouldn't know that it was her knight in shining leather that came over to visit for Thanksgiving break.

Although Alya's mother was a chef, she was often busy, leaving either her husband or Alya to deal with the kids. She probably had to work, and with his father's complete distrust in Nino, he wouldn't want to push his father into placing him under house arrest.

If he learned one thing with his father, it was that once he gave you the right to do something, you couldn't make a single mistake. If you did, he would take it back. He had played this game often throughout the years, and the smartest move to make would probably be to just stay home.

"Kid, are we gonna visit your Girlfriend, or for once are you going to let me have a peaceful, relaxing evening?" Plagg asked lazily, flying to land upon Adrien's head.

"She's not my girlfriend- she's just a friend, and I visited her yesterday. Only visiting once a week, you know." Adrien insisted for the millionth time.

Once a week, he had visited Marinette as one of Paris' super heroes- Chat Noir. They had become quick friends, but Adrien had yet to figure out the answer to the question that brought him there in the first place.

Why Marinette acted so differently around him as Adrien compared to him as Chat Noir.

He wanted to know, not only because they were friends (or so he hoped), but also because she was his number one candidate for being Ladybug.

Not akumatized yet, dark hair in twintails, blue bell eyes, how Ladybug was able to respond to his letter, the fact they're never in the same place at the same time (besides time breaker, but one did come from the future, so he wasn't deterred), they shared a history book. and the fact that they both wore earrings, roughly the same shape and design as Ladybug's.

But he still couldn't get why Adrien was so different to act around.

Adrien promptly strode over to his computer and pulled up his side-by-side of Marinette and Ladybug. Heck, he had even gone so far as to place the red and black spotted mask on Marinette, and it looked so at home there that he couldn't see Ladybug being anyone else.

But he wanted her to solidify his theory. He wanted her to be the one willing to reveal, despite the fact that he had asked, and tried, many times before because it was killing him inside to not. Know.

What was that saying? Curiosity killed the cat?

He certainly felt like his questions with no answers were killing him. Either that or driving him insane.

He ploped down on his bed and pulled out his phone, opening up his chat with Marinette.

They had gotten each other's phone numbers on Alya's insistence, and as Adrien typed away late at night to Marinette, he couldn't stop the smile on his face.

 _Marinette (Purrincess): So, what are you doing for Thanksgiving?_

A frown graced Adrien's features for a moment.

 _Adrien: Nathalie and Father are on a business trip, so I'm alone for thanksgiving._

Adrien was surprised with how fast he got the next text.

 _Marinette (Purrincess): Why don't you spend it with us? Mom makes the traditional food along with some family and chinese recipes, and we have so many leftovers every year because even Papa can't eat that much!_

Adrien laughed. Tom was currently his role-model in life, though his father would be mad if he knew. Adrien was glad that his father wasn't in touch with his modern life, but he worried about his father. He could remember their last Thanksgiving with his mother, there was so much life and hope and joy in all of their eyes.

Nathalie had said he could go anywhere he wanted while they were gone.

 _Adrien: I'd love to! What time do you want me to come over?_

He waited impatiently for his response.

 _Marinette (Purrincess): Maman said that you should come over at six- that's when we always start dinner. You can come as early as five though- we could play some Mecha Strike III!_

Adrien laughed.

 _Adrien: You know that that's a lost cause- you'd just beat me._

 _Marinette (Purrincess): You could play against Papa then- he said he wanted to see how good you were._

 _Adrien: I can't wait!_

792357962395692350827350827305723807508237503852057830750

 _Adrien3: I can't wait!_

The message glared up at her from her phone as Marinette squirmed happily, and she quickly texted back.

 _Marinette: I can't either!_

 _Adrien3: I should probably go to bed now- see you in two days?_

 _Marinette: See you in two days, Adrien!_

She squealed again and placed her face in her pillow.

"Are you alright, Marinette?" Tikki asked, floating in front of her charge worriedly.

"Adrien's coming over! For Thanksgiving! Marinette squealed again.

"Maybe you can finally ask him out?" Marinette paused, slowly pulling the pillow away.

"But… what if I'm wrong?"

"About what?"

"About Adrien being Chat."

"Would that be so bad?" Tikki asked curiously.

"Yeah, because then my heart would be pulled two different ways and there's no way that I'd be able to navigate either if they reject me." She paused. "And it would be worse if they were the same and rejected me because then my heart would be completely broken all at once."

"Marinette, look on the bright side- you get to hang out with him as friends! What better joy could there be?" Tikki said, desperately trying to get Marinette to cheer up.

"You're right." Marinette smiled and booped Tikki on the nose before they crawled under the covers to go to sleep.

8067108374081748710274812701278570182748012740871274081274801728047127480

"Hello, Adrien!" Marinette cheered, opening the door for him on Thanksgiving day. She looked down in surprise at the chocolate chip cookies on the plate that he held. Tilting her head, she sent a quiet inquiry about what he had brought.

"Well, Thanksgiving is all about the day of thanks, and you taught me how to make these." He laughed. "Although, they're way better than that first batch." Marinette laughed as well, allowing him to come in. "Here, follow me on upstairs." Adrien nodded and did so. The second their home kitchen was open, Tom was upon him with two game controllers.

"Finally! Someone who can play me in a fair match!" The man exclaimed. Marinette gently took the cookies from Adrien to help her mother set dinner up as Tom directed Adrien to the couch, a game of Mecha Strike III on the screen. He had obviously been playing Marinette before, as the Ladybug mech and Tom's personal favorite (a _baker's_ mech? They had some strange extension packs) were on the screen, Tom's defeated, and Marinette's at a full level four.

"You ready son?" Tom asked. A playful smile lit up Adrien's face as he held the controller in the air.

"You're going down!"

"Aren't they just the sweetest?" Sabine asked her daughter as the two took a break to watch the two boys battle intensely. They were neck and neck, though Adrien had an advantage over Tom.

"Yeah." Marinette giggled. "Adrien reminds me of Papa a lot.

"You know what they say." Sabine sent a knowing look to Marinette. "Your future husband tends to be a lot like your father."

"M-Maman!" Marinette exclaimed, a blush rising on her cheeks. "W-We're just friends!"

"Sure, honey. Keep thinking that." Sabine winked at her daughter as she set the last dish on the extended table, to allow more food to be on it. "Dinner is ready!"

"Noooooo!" Tom landed on his knees in defeat as Adrien whooped in victory, waving his remote around. "I finally get to play against someone who's been defeated by my daughter, and he destroys me! I must be growing old…"

"Maybe you should get more practice in, Papa." Marinette teased as they all moved to sit down at the table. Adrien sat across from her, with Sabine on her left and Tom on her right. Adrien's eyes grew wide over the food.

"Even when mother was around, we never had _this much_ food!" He said in absolute awe.

"I've never heard of a Thanksgiving with anything less." Tom huffed, before smiling and patting Adrien on the shoulder. "Welcome to a proper Thanksgiving dinner, son."

"Let's dig in!"

28658230738740873580273508273857082730587027587027308572

Adrien and Marinette had gone upstairs and into Marinette's bedroom while Tom and Sabine cleaned up. Adrien wanted to help, but Marinette had dragged him upstairs, explaining that it was their private time.

Adrien had set his bag down by the trap door and left Plagg to his Camembert as Marinette pulled up an extra chair to her computer and pulled up a few movies. Adrien joined her quickly, and as they engrossed themselves in 'Tin Man' (CHECK IT OUT IT IS THE BEST) on Netflix.

Tikki and Plagg flew out of their hiding places and sat next to each other quietly as they watched their chosen.

"They're so oblivious." Tikki said.

"Unlike our last chosen." Plagg agreed.

"I wonder when they'll find out."

"Well, I know for sure that when it does, it'll be close to better then Camem-" Plagg's unfinished word was interrupted by a loud burp.

And I mean _loud_.

Startled, Marinette and Adrien both turned to see their kwamis sitting there, frozen, on her chaise.

Adrien was the one who pulled it together first, a dopey smile on his face.

"I was right." Marinette sent him an inquisitive glance as he turned to look at her, his smile growling wider in disbelief. "Oh my gosh- I was right." He stood up and picked her up as well with a squeak coming from Marinette as he spun them around. "I was right!" Marinette was about to say something, but before Adrien could check his actions he placed his lips on hers in a kiss.

Which she melted into, her hands wrapping around his shoulders before they broke apart. He rested his forehead against hers.

"I found you, Milady." He breathed.

Marinette smiled up at him shyly.

"That you did kitty. That you did." And then she pulled him down for another kiss.

Tikki gave Plagg a small glare. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Plagg just shrugged, deciding that doing actions would be better than speaking and ruining the moment.

Then Tikki would really kill him.

968502758702835702375807207583758027537275082738570283758027508237527058


End file.
